


She Will Come Around

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Apologies, Child, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Gay Parents, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a bit of a tiff with Cybil (which lead into an outburst), Sherlock is worried that his Daughter will hate him or think he is a horrible parent. John tries to comfort his husband (And Cybil) and defuse the situation before heading out. Sherlock then finds something on his favorite armchair and starts to realize that sometimes, it's easier to not say it but still can communicate in another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Will Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> Please do flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Sherlock was sat on his favorite arm chair as John was trying to comfort and calm his husband down. Sherlock was worrying about their Daughter and upset about by this whole situation that just happened moments ago. Sherlock and Cybil had a bit of a tiff this morning which everything was okay at first but Sherlock could tell he was annoying her and let it go. A little bit later after that, after trying to try to see if Cybil wanted to talk about it, Cybil had a medium-sized meltdown in the living room and wouldn't open up to It was not because of anything Sherlock done for why she was really acting this way, which he has not done anything wrong but he can tell Cybil has some things on her mind and it has been affecting her in a few ways that Sherlock has noticed. When Sherlock tried to see if she wanted to talk to him about it, he made it worst for them. She ended up yelling at him for the first time since becoming their daughter and going to her room, slamming the door. Leaving Sherlock standing alone in the living room, confused and very even more worried. Sherlock not going to put her in trouble or ground her for this. He knew it was something that she could not help at the moment but began to become very overwhelmed and panic a little bit. John came out of the bedroom and saw Sherlock, sitting in the chair, crying. He told John that happened and he has been trying to keep Sherlock calm as much as possible. Cybil did not want anyone to bother her at the moment so left her alone until she was ready to talk to either or both of them.

“Sherlock, everything will be okay. This will be over with and pass. I promise you.” John told him.

“What if doesn't, John? What if she hates me now?I can't bear the thought of our own Daughter despising me.” Sherlock asked.

“She will not hate nor despise you, sweetheart. She just needs time to cool off. That's all.” John replied.

“You don't know that, John. You know Cybil has trust issues and I could have just broken that bond I have with her.” Sherlock said.

“Sherlock, she will calm down and then will want to talk to you or even both of us. You can not make them talk unless they want to. I know but maybe if you let her be by herself and do things to help her calm down, she will start to realize this and want to talk to you.” John told his husband. Suddenly, Sherlock began to shake a little bit. John rubbed his husband's arm up and down a few times. John knows that Sherlock has never went through this before with children (especially this young and with issues) so he knows he needs to reassure Sherlock a few times over and over again before she understands what to do. 

“Sssh, sssh. Things will be alright. You just need to give it some time to herself. She will come around Cybil does not hate you. She just needs to be alone for little bit. It is okay.” John said, trying to comfort his husband more.

“John, I can tell she is deeply hurting inside. Something is on her mind and it has been making her depressed, stressed out and easily agitatied at times. It's killing me to see and hear her like this. ...I just want her to be able to tell me without feeling embarrassed or scared. You and Cybil are the most important people in the world to me and are my life. I do not like seeing either of you like this or feeling hurt.” Sherlock said, as he was crying but not a lot of tears were coming out because he was still in shock and upset at the same time. Also, he never had this happened to him before so he was not sure what to exactly do and that was also makign him a nervous wreck. John hugged his husband.

“Sherlock, just calm down and take a deep breath. Just give her and yourself so time to cool off and think things through. She will come around.” John said. Sherlock took a deep breath and hugged his husband back.

“I understand and I will try.” Sherlock said.

“I know it can be hard but just stay positive and calm.” John told him. Sherlock sniffled.

“It is just I love her so much, John. And I love you, too, of course.” Sherlock said.

“We love you, too, Sherlock.” John said. John hugged him for another 10 seconds before letting go.

“Now, I have to go to my appointment and pick up some things. Are you going to be okay while I am gone for a few hours?” John asked.

“I will. I am going to do what you told me.” Sherlock said.

“If something happens, please call me.” John said. Sherlock nodded. John bent down and kissed the top of his hubby's head then got ready and headed out the door. Sherlock sat back in his chair and decided to read some of his book. trying to calm down and let Cybil cool off in her room. He was going to try to do what John told him but he is still worried about her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

About a couple of hours later, when Sherlock was in the kitchen, he heard a door open and then suddenly close again quietly within in 15 seconds. He went back into the living room, he stopped in front of his chair while holding his cup of tea. and saw a piece of paper on his chair. It was was folded in half and said “Papa” on the front it. It was from Cybil. Sherlock set his cup down on the side table in next to him, picked up the piece of paper, sat down and then began to read the note. As he read the note, he stopped being and feeling worried and concerned. Cybil explained in the letter why she was like this. There was part though that did make Sherlock's heart sink a little bit. After he read the note, he looked up and saw Cybil, standing in front of him.

“I'm sorry. I was just so flustered and a lot of was going in my mind all at one that I took it out on you and I did not mean to.” Cybil told her Papa. Sherlock smiled.

“It's okay, Cybil. After reading your letter and you telling me that, I understand what has been going on more now.” Sherlock said back to her.

“Thanks. And you are right, I should not be afraid or nervous to talk to you but sometimes, I am afraid of how you or Daddy will react to certain things so I don't take my chances and I hold them back because I am afraid of what might happen. I know it sounds stupid but it is true.” Cybil explained to her Papa.

“Oh, Cybil. I know how that feels but Daddy and I are here to help you with your problem or with whatever you need. Not make them wosrt for you. We love you so much and we still do.” Sherlock said.

“So...are both are not going to send me back to the adoption agency and stuff?” Cybil asked.

“Never! And over this? That would be wrong of us to do that. Cybil, we all go through things. Some more than others but that is a part of life and Daddy and I support you and got your back.” Sherlock said to her. Cybil smiled.

“Good. ...Because I really do not want to go back.” Cybil said. Sherlock suddenly got an idea.

“Is it okay if Papa gives you a hug? Because I really could one of your amazing hugs right now.” Sherlock said. Cybil quickly walked over to her Papa and stood close. He suddenly picked her up and held her close to him, hugging her. Cybil hugged him back.

“I love you, Papa.” Cybil said.

“And I love you, too, sweetie. No matter what happens or what we go through, I want to let you know Papa loves you very much.” Sherlock said.

“Same here, Papa. And with Daddy as well.” Cybil said back. They held/hugged each other like this for about a minute before that looked up at each other then smiled. Cybil giggled a bit which caused Sherlock to giggle as well and then they calmed down and kissed each others' cheeks and finally looking at each other once again.

“Well...who wants so ice cream?” Sherlock asked.

“I do! I do!” Cybil replied.

“Me too. Want to help Papa make the bowls?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes!” Cybil answered. Sherlock put Cybil on the ground, took a quick sip of his tea (which had cooled off a bit) and then got up from the chair and both of them heading into the kitchen together. A couple of minutes later, they heard the front door open.

“Where are my kids?” John asked. Sherlock walked over to the archway.

“Oh, piss off!” Sherlock replied but in a joking manner. John let out a couple of giggles and then walked over to Sherlock and they kissed.

“Are you both still not talking to each other?” John asked.

“Papa, we better make these ice cream bowls before the ice cream melts. Which means we will have no ice cream and we will have to buy more.” Cybil said from the back of him. John smiled.

“So, everything is okay now, I assume.” John said. Sherlock smiled.

“Absolutely. We talked it over and everything is fine.” Sherlock replied.

“Good and now, I want some ice cream.” John said. Sherlock looked at Cybil.

“Do you think Daddy can have a bowl of Ice Cream with us?” Sherlock asked. Cybil sighed.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Cybil replied. Sherlock looked back at John and both of them fit into a burst of giggles. They (including Cybil herself) knew that she was joking.

“I swear, this child is just like you, John.” Sherlock said.

“I am not going to deny that fact.” John said back. A few seconds later, Sherlock and John went in to the kitchen and they made the bowls of ice cream with Cybil. Then they sat outside on the patio and ate their bowls and talked for a little bit before the heat became a bit too much for them and headed back inside the house for the rest of the day.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
